


Soulmates

by baekkubun



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO, Kyungsoo - Fandom, baeksoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, soulmate, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkubun/pseuds/baekkubun
Summary: originally a socialmedia! text auIn which a random phone number appears on your arm when fate decides it's time to meet your soulmate.The only thing is, Kyungsoo isn't gay, or is he?





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> chapters will be short, thank you for reading!

It was 3 in the morning when Kyungsoo felt a slight discomfort feeling in his forearm. He rubs his face in order to wake himself up, or at least enough to put in the energy to see what the hell was going on with his arm. Once the lamp was turned o and lightly shining throughout his bedroom, he noticed a tattoo like numbering trailing up his forearm. The burning stopped after the final number was revealed, he was confused, but was then hit with sudden realisation. 

KYUNGSOO

[chanyeol]

[hey]

[hEY]

CHANYEOL

[i'm SLEEPING]

KYUNGSOO

[you aren't anymore]

CHANYEOL

[actually I never was but u knew that]

Kyungsoo continued to tell his best friend about the number on his arm. When they were younger, Chanyeol had made a deal with Kyungsoo that whoever received their number first owed the other a solid 50 dollar note. Chanyeol wasn't very happy about losing the bet, but encouraged Kyungsoo to text the number. Kyungsoo was conflicted, he didn't know if he should message the number now, at 3:12 in the morning, or when he woke up again in a few hours. Before he knew it he was typing and his fingers hit the send button without thinking and he mentally slapped himself in the face.

A simple "hi" was all Kyungsoo needed to send before the number responded seconds after. 

UNKNOWN

[hello stranger]

KYUNGSOO

[um, this number just appeared on my arm...]

UNKNOWN

[yeah, we're soulmates apparently]

Kyungsoo continued to converse with the unknown person behind the other line, unsure of what he was really supposed to do with them. Were they supposed to meet up? Is this the person he is going to marry? A million thought ran through Kyungsoo's head before his eyes grew droopy and sooner or later he was scared he might fall asleep on the poor person. 

KYUNGSOO

[say, what's you're name?]

UNKOWN

[my name is baekhyun]

Kyungsoo's heart skipped a beat. Not once in a million years did he think this would happen. H ewas popular in school, he was alright with the ladies if he did say so himself (even Chanyeol is jealous), it couldn't have been what he thought...

KYUNGSOO

[baekhyun? as in...?]

UNKNOWN

[as in... im a male?]

KYUNGSOO

[me too...]

UNKNOWN

[oh, i get why it's a surprise for you]

KYUNGSOO

[i think we should continue this tomorrow, goodnight]

And with that Kyungsoo had never dialled Chanyeol's number faster.

"Are you fucking kidding me Kyungsoo?-"

"Enough complaining I get it, it's almost four in the morning but my soulmate is a boy!"

Kyungsoo tried to stay quiet in order to avoid waking up the rest of his household. The other line was quiet, as Chanyeol was still half asleep (from the lack of sleep he gets). Chanyeol's head was spinning just as much as Kyungsoo's. He didn't know his best friend - of 13 years - could have possibly been gay, and surely someone would have said something.

"Kyungsoo I didn't know you were gay..." Chanyeol trailed off.

"Chanyeol I'm not." Kyungsoo said harshly. Kyungsoo was sure he wasn't gay and if this was how he had decided to "find himself" he was ready for a refund on life.

"Surely you are, fate would not have made your soulmate a boy if you weren't."

Kyungsoo sighed. Chanyeol was right, but Kyungsoo would never believe him, Kyungsoo would never convinved himself that he was gay. It's not that Kyungsoo doesn't accept himself that way - because he is very supportive of others and their identities - Kyungsoo comes from a strict, formal family that moved from the city where everyone fit in to categories, and if you were different, there wasn't a category for you. 

"Do you have any symptoms?" Kyungsoo forgot he was on the phone to Chanyeol for a minute. He shakes his head and scrunches his face up in disbelief.

"Symptoms? Of what?"

"Y-you know... g-gay symptoms" Chanyeol shrugs.

"Chanyeol do you know how being gay works?"

"Obviously not but I think you do" Chanyeol chuckles onto the phone, proud of his comeback.

"Goodnight Chanyeol." Kyungsoo says with a frown.

Chanyeol repeatedly apologises through the phone before Kyungsoo hangs up and huffs as he falls back onto his pillow. His head was thick with thoughts of how this could have possibly happened. What was he supposed to tell his parents? His brother? His friends? Kyungsoo shakes his head and turns onto his side whilst pulling the blankets up under his chin as he thinks about how fast the last hour has gone. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night knowing that his soulmate was the complete opposite of what he was hoping. A part of Kyungsoo was hoping this was all just a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope with it later in the morning but that was something he was hoping to sort out at that time.

Kyungsoo tried to close his eyes tightly, and said multiple times in his head "I'm not gay, this is a mistake, he's someone else's soulmate".<


End file.
